Bakudo and Hado spells (FULL LIST)
by Plazmaburner66
Summary: Well what the title says! ((SPOILER TO SOME! READ AT OWN RISK))


Kido Types  
**Bakudō (Way of Binding)**  
-Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include Kidō Barriers & Seals.  
**_Barriers (Kekkai)_**  
-Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature, and can be as simple as a barrier only protecting one direction or encompassing all sides of an area. Barriers can be used for containment, and some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers can mask spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. The strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable, while strong ones can last for centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to be unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate.  
**_Seals (Fū)_**  
-Somewhat similar to barriers, but far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals can only be used by those of sufficient spiritual power being who are meant to hold the most powerful and/or dangerous artifacts or beings. Seals are usually hard to break.  
**Hadō (Way of Destruction)**  
-Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination.  
**_Gisei Hadō (Sacrificial Way of Destruction)_**  
-A particular offensive spell that requires the user to sacrifice a certain portion of themselves as the cost of using it. Ittō Kasō is one of them.  
**Kaidō (Turn Way)/ Healing Kido (Chiryōyō Kidō)**  
-These spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. When one heals with regular healing kidō, they perform Reiatsu restoration first. By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patient's restored reiatsu and the healer's external reiatsu. Therefore, restoring the reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all.

Kido Casting Styles  
**Incantation Abandonment (Eishōhaki)**  
-A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kidō can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail (i.e.: the spell explodes in the user's face). The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect.  
**Two-Fold Incantation (Nijū Eishō)**  
-A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner mixes the incantations of two entirely separate Kidō spells together to save time and confuse ones' opponent at the same time.  
**Spoken-After Incantation (Kōjutsu Eishō)**  
-A class of Kidō Incantation where the incantation is recited after initiating the spell in order to power it up. So far, only Hachigen Ushōda has been seen using this technique, in order to reinforce the nature of his Ryūbi no Jōmon during his fight against Baraggan Louisenbairn.

Shinigami Kidou - Hadou:  
**Hadou 1: Thrust (Shō)**  
-Pushes the target away from the caster.  
**Hadou 4: White/Pale Lightning (Byakurai)**  
-Fires a bolt of white lightning from the fingertip.  
**Modified Hadou 4: Heavy-Strike Pale Lightning (Jūgeki Byakurai)**  
-A modified version of Hado #4 - Byakurai. Red in color.  
**Hadou 11: Bound Lightning (Tsuzuri Raiden)**  
-Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through.  
**Hadou 12: Ambush Flare/Lain Fire (Fushibi)**  
-Momo Hinamori uses this spell in conjunction with Shot of Red Fire and a Kidō net that has entangled her opponents resulting in a large explosion around them all. Rangiku Matsumoto states that it is number 12, but does not specify whether it is a Destructive or a Binding Spell although from the name and effect, it is highly likely to be a Destructive spell.  
**Hadou 31: Red Flame Cannon/Shot of Red Fire (Shakkahō)**  
-Fires a ball of red energy at a target.  
**Chant:** "O Lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, you who bears the name of Man, Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south!"  
**Hadou 32: Yellow Fire Flash (Ōkasen)**  
- Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target.  
**Hadou 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down! (Sōkatsui)**  
-Fires a wave of blue flames from one hand.  
**Chant:** "O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!"  
**Hadou 48: Raging Light Fang (Gaki Rekkō)**  
-A spell that makes a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation.  
**Hadou 54: Abolishing Flames (Haien)**  
-Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target of low strength completely when it makes contact.  
**Hadou 58: Orchid Sky (Tenran)**  
-A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target.  
**Hadou 63: Thunder Roar Cannon (Raikouhou)**  
-Gathers yellow lightning at fingertips, then fires off as a bolt to pierce the target.  
**Chant:** "Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle!"  
**Hadou 73: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire/Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down (Sōren Sōkatsui)**  
-Essentially a doubled version of #33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety.  
**Hadou 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon (Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho)**  
- Fires a gigantic blast of spiritual energy resulting in an truly enormous explosion.  
**Hadou 90: Black Coffin (Kurohitsugi)**  
-Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe.  
**Chant:** "The crest of turbidity, seeping out. An insolent vessel of madness. Boiling up, denying, numbness, blinking, obstructing slumber. The steel princess who creeps. The mud doll, ever disintegrating. Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth, know your own impotence!"  
**Hadou 91: Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Spear (Senjū Kōten Taihō)**  
- Summons several spears of light that are all fired towards the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating.  
**Chant:** "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired."  
**Hadou 96: Single Blade Cremation (Ittō Kasō)**  
- It is a spell that causes a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. It is implied to be a forbidden technique that can only be activated by using one's own body as a catalyst. Aizen calls it the spell of sacrifice.

Shinigami Kidou - Bakudou:  
**Bakudou 1: Restrain (Sai)**  
-Locks a target's arms in place behind their back.  
**Bakudou 4: Crawling Rope (Hainawa)**  
-An energy rope entangles a target's arms.  
**Bakudou 8: Repulse (Seki)**  
-Creates a small shield on the forearm that briefly paralyzes and repels whatever hits it.  
**Bakudou 9: Strike (Geki)**  
-Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them.  
**Chant:** "Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini, Look upon your burning soul and sever your throat!"  
**Bakudou 9: Disintegrating Circle (Hōrin) **  
-Causes an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to erupt from the users hand and attempts to trap a target. The end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The kidou is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together.  
**Chant:** "Disintegrate, black dog of Rondaniini, Look upon yourself and tear out your own throat!"  
**Bakudou 21: Red Smoke Escape (Sekienton)**  
-Creates a blast upon activation and is used like a ninja's smoke bomb.  
**Bakudou 26: Curving Light (Kyakko)**  
-Conceals the user's spirit energy or other kidou using spiritual energy, presumably by bending light.  
**Bakudou 30: Beak-Piercing Triple Beam (Shtotsu Sansen)**  
-Shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his/her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle.  
**Bakudou 37: Suspending Star (Tsuriboshi)**  
-Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net.  
**Bakudou 39: Arc Shield (Enkosen)**  
-Summons a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block opponents' attacks.  
**Bakudou 44: Barrier (Sekisho)**  
-Creates a fast-forming wall against fairly strong attacks.  
**Bakudou 58: Grasp of the Chasing Sparrow (Kakushi Tsuijyaku)**  
-Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude  
**Chant:** "Heart of the South, Eye of the North, Fingertip of the West, Heel of the East, Carry the Wind and Gather, Banish the Rain and Disband!"  
**Bakudou 61: Six Rods of Light Prison (Rikujōkōrō)**  
-Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place.  
**Chant:** "You who is crowned with the name of Man, wearing a Mask of blood and flesh, flying on ten thousand fluttering wings, with Thunder's carriage and an empty Spinning Wheel, break the Light into six pieces, carve a twin Lotus on a wall of Pale Blue Flames, and await the Blazing Fires to reach the Distant Heavens!"  
**Bakudou 62: Hundred Steps Fence (Hyappo Rankan)**  
-A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile.  
**Bakudou 63: Winding Binding Chains (Sajo Sabaku)**  
-Sends ropes of light from the user's fingers to wrap around the arms and torso of the target to restrain it by binding its arms to the torso.  
**Bakudou 73: Inverse Mountain Crystal (Tozanshō)**  
-Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster.  
**Bakudou 75: Quintet of Iron Pillars (Gochu Tekkan)**  
-Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars which are connected to each other by chains to pin a target to the ground.  
**Chant:** "Wall of iron sand, Tower formed from hate, forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence!"  
**Bakudou 77: Soaring Net of the Heavens (Tentei Kuura)**  
-Transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. The messages can be spoken either by the caster or by another within the vicinity of the caster.  
**Chant:** "Black and white net! Twenty two bridges, sixty six crown strings, footprints, distant thunders, mountain peaks, valleys, night shadows, cloud sea, cyan line! Fill up the circle and zoom to the edges of the sky!"  
**Bakudou 78: Hexagonal Barrier/Million Shield (Millon Escudo) **  
-This spell creates a powerful proximity-activation barrier which can be placed upon any part of the body. It activates when an attack reaches the point where it is cast. When the attack hits the barrier, a hexagonal shape appears which can stand up to extremely powerful attacks.  
**Chant:** "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens."  
**Bakudou 79: Nine Sunlight Traps (Kuyō Shibari) **  
- Creates eight black holes that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target, with a ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the target's chest.  
**Bakudou 81: Splitting Void (Danku)**  
- Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89. This is seen also when Aizen uses it to block Tessai's hado #88.  
**Bakudou 99, Part One: Restrain (Kin)**  
-Wraps black cloth around the target and places gray slabs spaced along the cloth, can be wrapped around any part of the target.  
**Bakudou 99, Part Two: Ultimate Supression (Bankin)**  
-First Song, Constriction (Shiyuu) – Wraps foe in cloth.  
-Second Song, Hundred Bolts (Hyakurensan) – Pierces foe with iron bolts.  
-Final Song, Ultimate Seal (Bankin Taihou) – Drops a gigantic stone block on foe.

Numberless/Non-Kidou Spells:  
**Soul Burial (Konsō)**  
-Presses the base of a Zanpakto hilt against the forehead of a soul to send it to the Soul Society.  
**Reverse Demon/Nullify (Hanki)**  
-User emits an amount of energy equal to the opponent's art to cancel it out.  
**White Crawl/Prostration (Hakufuku)**  
-Causes a target to lose consciousness.  
**Mirror Door/Gate (Kyoumon)**  
-A high class barrier that reflects attacks from the outside. However, it is easy to break from the inside.  
**Opening Revival (Keikatsu)**  
-A healing technique that several characters (even those outside of 4th Division) can use in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom DS game.  
**Purple Tree (Shimoku)**  
-Also used in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, this ability causes the opponent to become poisoned.  
**Luminous Healing (Meiyu)**  
-Used in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, it is a healing technique that heals up to five individuals within a small area.  
**Kidō Cannon (Kidōhō)**  
As the name suggests, the Kidō Cannon is basically a high-intensity energy weapon powered by Kidō. It consists of a crystalline focus point attached to the top of a massive pole, with several smaller crystal structures circling up towards the main one. It is powered by hundreds of Shinigami working in concert, creating an energy blast capable of obliterating a small dimension. The blast forms into several animal shapes which roar just before contact. The power of the blast is such that, in addition to destroying its target, it also causes a small amount of damage to both the human world and Soul Society. Despite its power, it is not a reusable weapon, as it burns into a pile of scrap after being fired  
**8 Joined Twin Cliffs (Hachigyou Sougai)**  
-A barrier developed by the Vizard Hachigen Ushōda. The barrier is a double dislocation barrier, which has the ability of erasing whatever is within it from existence and removing the space it takes up from an outsider's inner consciousness, making it so that one is not even able to perceive it is there. The very thought of getting close to it doesn't even occur to those outside it. It is so powerful and unique in composition that it cannot be undone by Shinigami Kidō.  
**The Gate of Dragon Tail (Ryubi no Jomon)**  
-Hachigen Ushōda used this barrier technique to block Barragan Luisenbarn's aging ability. The technique works by creating over a dozen pillars which are arranged by hand gestures, making them form a gigantic shield or door like barrier between the caster and the opponent.[51] Together with Koko no Jomon, Kigai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon.  
**Chant:** "Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of 8 sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption."  
**The Gate of Tiger Fang (Koko no Jomon)**  
-This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier appears out of nowhere and takes the shape of a watermill. It's inner section can be opened up like a set of fangs allowing one to attack through the barrier. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Kikai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon.  
**The Gate of Turtle Shell (Kikai no Jomon)**  
-This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier is created by many small hexagons combining to form a honeycomb-like structure. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon.  
**The Gate of Phoenix Wings (Hoyoku no Jomon)**  
-This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier appears out of nowhere and takes the form of a large lampshade. Together with Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon and Kikai no Jomon, it forms Shiji no Saimon.  
**The Gate of Four Beasts (Shiji no Jomon)**  
-This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. This barrier is formed by combining Ryubi no Jomon, Koko no Jomon, Kikai no Jomon and Hoyoku no Jomon. When the four barriers comes together they create a rectangular prison like barrier around the opponent.  
**Hexagon Seal Array (Roppō Fūjin)**  
-This technique is another one of Hachigen Ushōda new Kidō barrier techniques developed after he became a Vizard. Hachi can create a cage that ensnares the opponent and seal them.  
**Standing Ovation (Sutandingu Obēshon)**  
-This technique is a unique Kidō barrier technique by Hachigen Ushōda. Hachi can create barriers around various opponents and then use those barriers to severe the opponent into parts.  
**Five Support Cover (Goyōgai)**  
-This technique creates a pentagonal barrier that is used for stabilization of whatever is inside it.  
**Farewell Box (Hako Okuri)**  
-This technique creates a barrier around a object that can then be transported wherever the caster wishes.  
**Green Paper Teleport**  
-This technique was used by Shūsuke Amagai. By throwing special sheets of paper into the area, Amagai can form a green orb of bright light around himself, teleporting himself and anyone he touches to any desired location. While teleporting, the said people's Reiatsu is completely masked.  
**Pyramid Seal Barrier**  
-This technique was used by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It forms a green pyramid-shaped barrier around a the caster. It is immensely strong, able to resist all but the strongest of attacks.  
**Quad Burial Barrier (Shisō Kekkai)**  
-This technique was used by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and is the seal used to lock away Kōga Kuchiki. Four spears are used to trap the target by their hands and legs. The target rises up into sky and is then sealed in a black coffin-like box with chains wrapping around it. The four spears then pierce the box all at once.  
**Quad Burial Barrier Release**  
-The chant used to break the Quad Burial Barrier seal.  
**Chant:** "Gather round the supreme being with thy cleansing black souls, offering blood, a pact, and an alter. Fly hence from the blackened heavens, my beloved ebon sacrifice. Offer the holy chalice to the evil spirit residing behind the seal, lifting the six locks that have been passed down since antiquity. Now open, coffin once lost!"  
**Inner World Barrier**  
-This technique was used by Ginrei Kuchiki. While it has not been explained, it forms a green barrier around one's person, that causes Muramasa's attacks to pass through the user. Ginrei explains that one must shut off one's heart to prevent Muramasa from entering their inner world.  
**Adamantine Blast (Kongōbaku)**  
-A blast of spherical, red energy similar in strength to a Sōkatsui blast. While both number and classification of this particular spell is not expressly stated, it is clearly a Destructive spell.  
**Glacier Vapor Storm (Hyōga Seiran)**  
-A spell that fires a massive wave of ice capable of freezing its targets and surrounding area as well as destroying a group of Menos Grande through sheer power. While both number and classification of this particular spell is not expressly stated, it is clearly a Destructive spell.  
**Flashcry (Shunkō) **  
-An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō energy to explosively increase a Shinigami's offensive capabilities. A high-pressured Kidō surges throughout the user's body, enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because the fabric will rip apart when the user's back and arms are filled with Kidō.  
**Curtain Stripping (Noren Mekuri)**  
-A spell capable of stripping away illusionary effects.  
**Time-Out Drop (Tanma Otoshi)**  
-Spell that makes someone fall unconscious for a period of time.  
**Forced Slumber (Inemuri)**  
-Spell that forces someone to fall asleep.  
**World-Tying Rite (Keikaigi)**  
-Spell used by Soul Reapers to open a Garganta.  
**Chant:** "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."  
**Super Portal (Choukaimon)**  
-An advanced version of the Senkaimon used by Soul Reapers, this version is only used by the Zero Division. In order to return through the same portal, the one being transported must be transported back at the same time as on the day that they entered the portal. (if they entered the portal at noon one day, if they wish to return to the same spot, they have to go back at noon another day).  
**Ninety-Six Capitol Fire-Suspended Seal Destruction (Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu)**  
-This technique was used by Kisuke Urahara when he discovered Aizen had fused with the Hōgyoku, and could not be killed. It activates on its own when the target is weakened, piercing them from the inside out with several sword-shaped beams of light, which then merge into a single, vaguely star-shaped barrier, with the target sealed inside.  
**Numbing Finger (Shibireyubi)**  
-A binding spell that causes complete physical paralysis in a victim.  
**Thousand-Coil White Snake (Sentan Hakuja)**  
-A spell that teleports a group of people from one place to another.  
**Hell Kido (Jigoku no kidō)**  
-When activated, a bright blue charm appears in the shape of two concentric diamonds. The insignia snakes down the caster's arms with a golden hue and then creates an impact on the intended target of the spell. This envelops them within a blue hue, causing the target to forcibly eject itself from Hell. This process would normally be impossible without breaking the Gates of Hell.  
**Hakudan Keppeki (White Severing Boundary Wall)**  
-The practitioner creates a protective wall which can completely prevent the entry of any Quincy power for a limited period of time. It was created with traces of Quincy Reiatsu.

Shiba Family Arts:  
**Crane Flower Archery 2nd Style: Adhering Blossom (Kakaku Shahou Niban Kagizaki)**  
-A two-part incantation spell. The initial spell controls the launch and its direction, then continuation spell is used to adjust the acceleration and axial position.  
**Initial Spell Chant:** "Yonder, brown avarice covet control of the 36 directions. 72 pairs of illusions, 13 pairs of hunting horns, the right hand of a monkey grasps the star. Embraced by the sun of 25 rings, the cradle of the sand gives forth blood!"  
**Continuation Spell Chant:** "Fate of the three sparrows, bond of the four dragons, obstructing the five directions, return to the six villages. Heavenly wind, orangutan, spoon, cane of elm, a thousand ashes, a thousand wisdoms, the measure of white clouds, tread not on the scarlet light that embraces the moon..."  
**Change Into Sand (Sebba)**  
-Turns solid mass into sand when the user makes a circle motion with their hand. Thus far, only Ganju Shiba has been seen using it.  
**Stone Wave Fan of Linked Rings (Renkan Seppa Shen)**  
-Essentially a larger version of Seppa, this technique reduces all the surfaces around Ganju, not just the part that he touches, to sand.

Arrancar Arts:  
**Hollow Flash (Cero)**  
-Gathers a red ball of energy at a point, then fires it off as a destructive beam. The color may vary depending on the Hollow's personality.  
**Royal Hollow Flash (Gran Ray Cero)**  
-A more powerful version of Cero only used by Espada, blue in color and requires a drop of the Espada's blood to use.  
**Heavy Performance Hollow Flash (Cero Doble)**  
-A variation performed by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, by swallowing her opponent's Cero and returning it back to the user along with her own Cero, making it more powerful.  
**Black Hollow Flash (Cero Oscuras)**  
-The strongest of all Ceros, pitch black in color. It's the full power Cero of an Espada.  
**United Hollow Flash (Cero Sincrético)**  
-Formed when two arrancar merge their Ceros before firing it off, essentially a Fusion of Ceros.  
**Infinite Ammunition Hollow Flash (Cero Metralleta)**  
-A variation performed by Coyote Stark while in his Resurrección. By using his right pistol, Stark is able to fire a barrage of Cero at his opponent.  
**The Gaze (Cero La Mirada)**  
-Charges a lime-green Cero in front of both eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but fuse together before firing, in a way similar to the Cero Sincrético.  
**Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero (Byūtifuru Sharurotte Kūruhōnzu Fainaru Hōrī Wandafuru Puritī Sūpā Magunamu Sekushī Sekushī Guramarasu Sero)**  
-A variation of Cero which is performed by Charlotte Chuhlhourne. Despite having a very long name and the shape of a heart, it is just an ordinary Cero as noted by Yumichika Ayasegawa. It does however have a rather wide blast radius.  
**Negación**  
-Sends down a column of yellow light on Hollows/Arrancar and returns them to Hueco Mundo while shielding them completely from any damage.  
**Bara (Hollow Bullet)**  
-A ball of energy that forms as red lighting around the hand, then fires off as a ball of red energy. Weaker than a Cero, but twenty times faster.  
**Resurreccion**  
-Releases the hidden abilities and form of an Arrancar, tranforming them in the process so that they more closely resemble their original Hollow form.  
**Resurreccion Segunda Espada**  
-A secondary, more powerful Resurreccion. Currently only Espada Number 4, Ulquiorra, can use it.  
**Hierro**  
-Refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar, such as Espada, have proportionally stronger skin than usual.  
**Echoing Movement (Sonido)**  
-Light-speed movement, comparable to the Shinigami's Shunpo. Causes a slight static sound when used.  
**Sonic Twins (Gemelos Sonído)**  
-Zommari Rureaux is the only Arrancar shown to have been able to use this technique and it allows him to create clone-like afterimages of himself. Up to five clones can be created using this technique.  
**Loosening Void (Descorrer)**  
-A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo.  
**Pesquisa**  
-Arrancar ability similar to that of a Shinigami's to sense spiritual pressure, functions as a sonar.  
**Gonzui**  
- Arrancar ability used to absorb multiple weak souls at once.

Hollow Arts:  
**Soul-Body Separation**  
-Two middle class hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability, though presumably all hollows have the ability. This technique allows a hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. Acidwire used this on his younger sister, Orihime, so she could see and converse with him. Shrieker used it for more sinister means, causing the young boy Yūichi Shibata to be trapped within the body of a parakeet for three months while the hollow chases him. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved, but if it is broken(in Yūichi's case) than the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. It seems as though Shinigami have reverse engineered this ability, as shown with the Skull Symbol. It may or may not be possible that this ability could also extract a shinigami from their Gigai, but this would obviously prove harmful to a hollow.  
**High-Speed Regeneration**  
-The ability that allows a hollow to heal any injuries very quickly. Hollows outside of the Menos class who exhibit this ability are very rare; and even then it is usually exclusive to the Gillian Class. For some reason, they seem to lose this ability once they evolve to Adjuchas Class (with the exception of Nnoitra and Ulquiorra). It was also seen used by Hollow Ichigo during his training with the Vizards.  
**Cero (Hollow Flash)**  
-Gathers a red ball of energy at a point, then fires it off as a destructive beam. Only Menos-level Hollow can use this ability.  
**Negación**  
-Sends down a column of yellow light on Hollows/Arrancar and returns them to Hueco Mundo while shielding them completely from any damage. Only Menos-level Hollow can use this ability.  
**Garganta**  
-Tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway between Hueco Mundo and Earth/Soul Society.

Shinigami Arts - Movement/Evasion-based:  
**Flash Step (Shunpo)**  
-Lets the user cover a vast distance in a split second with a single step. Yoruichi is known for mastering this techinque perfectly. Causes a slight 'swish' sound when used.  
**Agility/Fast Movement (Hohō)**  
-Essentially a part of Flash Step, it allows the Shinigami to walk on air or arrest their falls by collecting spirit particles under their feet. Most Shinigami can use this ability.  
**Flash Blossom (Senka)**  
-A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's Soul Chain (Saketsu) and Soul Seal (Hakusui) in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are.  
**Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō - Cicada (Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San - Utsusemi)**  
-Allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage.

Shinigami Arts - Attack-based:

Hakuda  
**Hand-to-Hand Combat (Hakuda)**  
-Not used by many Shinigami save for the Onmitsukidō (Special Forces) troops, including Soifon, who has great mastery of it.  
**Single Bone (Ikkotsu)**  
-A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it  
**Double Bone (Sōkotsu)**  
-Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent.  
**Oni Headpoke (Oni Dekopin)**  
-A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs.  
**Thunder King Fist (Raiōken)**  
-A hakuda technique involving a serial of rapid punches. Using this technique, Yoruchi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form and destroyed a portion of Karakura Town in the process.  
**Gatling Mad-Stomping (Gatoringu Jidanda)**  
-A technique that has Hiyori do multiple foot stomps on Ichigo's face. The technique is powerful enough to send Ichigo flying and completely shatter his hollow mask.  
**Sangbag Beat (Sandobaggu Bīto)**  
-A technique where Kensei delivers multiple strikes at an extremely fast past causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique is powerful enough to not only shatter a Menos Grande's mask but utterly destroy its body.  
**Panty-Flash Tornado (Panchira Torunēdo)**  
-A technique where Lisa does a upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, this has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her.  
**Windmill (Kazaguruma)**  
-A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force.  
**Super Stubble Headbutt (Chōhigezutsuki)**  
-A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an opponent flying backward a considerable distance.  
**Waterfall Carp (Takigoi)**  
-A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of another opponent by trapping the opponents one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatants foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent who is then open to a an attack from the combatants free hand.  
**Bamboo Dragonfly (Taketonbo)**  
-A hakuda technique involving an axe kick while in mid-air.  
**Iron Palm (Tesshō)**  
-A open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a hollow's head to pieces with single strike.  
**Thrust Fingers (Tsukiyubi)**  
-A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature, flying several meters away.

Zanjutsu  
**Swordsmanship/Cutting Technique/Art of the Sword (Zanjutsu)**  
-Most common form of combat used by Shinigami.  
**Number One: Clean Sweep (Nadegiri)**  
-This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place.  
**Chin/Jaw Splitting (Agitowari)**  
-A sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned.  
**Watermelon Splitting (Suikawari)**  
-A technique where Hiyori comes down with her sword upon the head of a hollow with enough force to cleanly cut down through the head and mask with ease.  
**Thousand-Page Wholesale (Senmaioroshi)**  
-A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces.  
**Way of the Sword (Kendō)**  
-A modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship.  
**Bisection (Ryōdan)**  
-A two-handed sword technique that has the practitioner bring the sword down with enough force that it can cut an opponent in half right down the middle.  
**Cheek Stroke (Hōzuri)**  
-A simple light slash technique that is meant only to light graze and cause superficial wounds.

Forbidden Spells  
**Temporal Stasis (Jikanteishi)**  
-A forbidden spell used by Tessai along with Spatial Displacement. It is a spell that halts time in a specific area.  
**Spatial Displacement (Kūkanten'i)**  
-A forbidden spell used by Tessai with Temporal Stasis to teleport a specified portion of space from one point to another, transporting even other active Kidō spells.

Quincy Powers:  
**Reiryoku Absorbtion**  
-Allows the Quincy to absorb nearby spirit particles. Skilled Quincy can even absorb spirit energy.  
**Reiryoku Manipulation**  
-Allows the Quincy to manipulate the absorbed particles/energy into offensive attacks.  
**Quincy Final Form**  
-By removing their Sanrei glove, a Quincy's power will skyrocket, at the cost of losing their powers when it's done. The only way to restore the lost power is to be hit exactly 19mm to the right of the heart with a spirit arrow. A pentacle-shaped scar will form, and the powers will be restored.  
**Heizen**  
-Requiring a silver tube of spirit energy, it creates a rectangular blade of spirit particles from the tube that vibrate at such a high frequency that it acts like a chainsaw, cutting through almost anything with ease.  
Activation Chant: "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice - Sacred Bite!"  
**Gritz**  
-Forms a man-sized pentacle symbol which envelops its target.  
Activation Chant: "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed - Quintuple Restraining Frames!"  
**Wolke**  
-Uses a silver tube of energy to create a large blast.  
Activation Chant: "Tilt the goblet to the west - Emerald Grail!"  
**Sprenger**  
-Uses five Seele Schneiders (Silver Tube Heizen swords) to create a pentagram-shaped seal, which when activated causes a massive explosion within its borders. The Seele Schneiders function as accumulators, gathering the necessary amount of spirit particles to create the explosion. The liquid (distilled energy) inside a silver tube acts as the trigger. The preparations for the technique combined with the charging time for the Seele Schneiders make its use in battle impractical unless the user has a partner that can stall to buy time.  
**Hirenkyaku**  
-Quincy version of the Shinigami Flash Step or Arrancar Sonido, and is suggested that it is actually a little faster than most Flash Steps, though this is just a generalization.  
**Ransotengai**  
-High level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. It was originally created to allow elderly Quincy to fight effectively.  
**Justice of God (Vollständig)**  
-Concealed beneath the glove of his uniform, Kirge wears a black glove with the Vandenreich symbol upon it. When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Kirge emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form, Kirge gains various accessories made of Reishi including angelic wings, boots, a gauntlet on his left wrist, a large holster across his chest and a halo shaped like the Vandenreich symbol. The appearance of his eyes also change dramatically. Kirge claims that this form is as different from Quincy: Letzt Stil as heaven is from earth.  
**Holy Slave (Sklaverei)**  
-Uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way, by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power Kirge can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim.  
**Blood Guise (Blut)**  
-By making Reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique can drastically increase their attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw: because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different Reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously. The acquisition of Blut depends on the blood of the Quincy. Pure-blooded Quincy are able to obtain it naturally, while mixed-blooded Quincy need to learn it through training.  
**Stilled Blood Guise (Blut Vene)**  
-The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it seemingly is not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power.  
**Moving Blood Guise (Blut Arterie)**  
-The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks are able to significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami.  
**Church Hymn: Saint Ward (Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger)**  
-This technique is the single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. By generating a number of roman numeral-inscribed constructs from the fingers of an outstretched hand, several towering columns of Reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around the practitioner. Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the "light of God".

Vizard Powers:  
**Vizard Mask**  
-The Vizard remains in complete control while wearing their masks, unlike Ichigo's early unstable transformations. As suggested by Aizen, the fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Shinigami to reach levels of power far surpassing that of either Hollow or Shinigami. The Vizard use their Hollow powers to augment their existing Shinigami abilities, granting them massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength. The only known side effects to the Vizard are the specific time limits, though this can be overcome through training and every time the mask is used, the Vizard's voices echo horribly as a consequence of both their normal voice and their inner hollow's voice speaking at the same time.  
**Mask Shielding**  
-Bodily harm can seemingly be ignored while wearing their masks, as demonstrated by Ichigo's Hollow during his unwilling transformations.  
**Power Augmentation**  
-with the acquisition of the mask via the subjugation of ones inner Hollow, a Vizard gains access to a additional and separate source of power, in addition to the Shinigami powers one already possesses. The accumulation of both powers together greatly augments the powers of the Vizard beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of.  
**Mirror Opening (Kagamibiraki)**  
-A technique of strength that allowed Love to rip a Menos Grande in half by sticking his bare hands through its head and pulling it apart.

Unspecified Group Powers:  
**Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield/Six Princess Shielding Flowers (Shun Shun Rikka)**  
- Orihime's spiritual power manifests itself as six fairy-like creatures. Only spiritualy aware beings can see them. They reside in her hair-clips which are shaped like six-pedaled flowers, each fairy is two points on a given clip when inactive. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's determinations directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger.  
**Three Sacred Links Shield (Santen Kesshun)**  
- Orihime's defensive technique. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon into a triangle that has the ability to repel the "outer shield." A 'shield' is raised between her and her enemy, and they repel the attack she receives. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed.  
**Twin Sacred Return Shield (Sōten Kisshun)**  
- Orihime's "healing" technique. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. Their ability is to repel the "inner shield." The shield placed inside means that they repel the damage within a limited area. In other words, they return a subject covered by the shield to the state that they were before taking damage. Orihime is capable of fully restoring Grimmjow's destroyed arm from nothing, to which Sōsuke Aizen deduces this as "The Rejection of Events". Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that returns her target to its former state no matter what has happened to them. Yasochika Iemura comments that the technique's healing speed is potentially faster than Isane Kotetsu and his own. However, it is far more powerful than "Temporal Regression" or "Spatial Regression" as it easily tramples into the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory. Later, she is fully capable of resurrecting the dead. While Orihime can heal wounds quickly, it takes her longer to replenish the patient's Reiatsu. Large amounts of foreign spiritual pressure also make healing more difficult.  
**Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield (Koten Zanshun)**  
- Orihime's offensive technique. The incantation summons Tsubaki who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, thus splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure.  
**Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance (Shiten Kōshun)**  
- One of Orihime's techniques that combines both offensive and defensive properties. The incantation integrates Tsubaki into the center of her Santen Kesshun ability, creating a pyramidal shield that at the very instant of receiving an attack, disperses the resultant force as a concentrated explosion that is automatically returned along the attack's opposing trajectory.

Fullbring Powers:  
**Matter Soul Manipulation**  
-Allows Fullbring users of any kind to manipulate the properties of an item like a drink, or the ground, or water, by manipulating its "soul". Items that the Fullbringer is particularly used to can even alter forms, which come to be known as their Fullbring. Doing this allows them various skills, such as high jumps by making the ground elastic, or standing on water by making it solid.  
**Bringer Light (Kangen Hikari/Buringā Raito)**  
- High speed movement technique used solely by Fullbringers, it's comparable to the Shinigami Flash Step or Arrancar's Sonido. Tends to leave brief sparks of light around the feet momentarily when it's invoked and briefly after it's been used.  
**Cross of Scaffold (Kurosu obu Sukyafforudo)**  
-Using Fullbring, Kūgo is able to transform the X-shaped pendant on his necklace into a large broadsword. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges.  
_**Energy Blade**_  
-By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade, Kūgo can engulf the blade with a large aura of energy. He can then swing the sword at his target, producing a massive explosion on impact.  
**_Fullbring Absorption_**  
-Upon impaling a target on his blade, Kūgo is capable of absorbing another Fullbringer's ability into his Cross of Scaffold. The actual act liquifies the Fullbring and draws it into the sword. By the effect of the ability through what would be normally a physical injury leaves no actual wound.  
**_Ability Replication_**  
-Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows Kūgo the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring.  
**_Fullbring Armor_**  
-Kūgo's is able to further activate a Clad-type Fullbring, covering his body in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abs. His hands are covered in gloves with the top appearing as though they were hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bony plates and bony plate shin guards that extend to his bony knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X-shaped buckle. The armor is durable enough to protect Kūgo from the direct hit of a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo's Shikai without any signs of injury.  
**_Fullbring Transference_**  
-Kūgo is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring he has absorbed to other Fullbringers. He utilizes this by cutting those he chooses to transfer the power to.  
**_Partial Control of Invaders Must Die_**  
-As a result of exchanging powers among all of the Fullbringers as a sign of loyalty, Kūgo is able to stop Yukio from deactivating his Fullbring without his explicit orders, whilst he is in Yukio's Fullbring range.  
**Dollhouse (Dōruhausu)**  
-Riruka's Fullbring gives her the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of anything that she adores or finds cute. Riruka refers to this as an ability of "love," which allows her to draw out the maximum power of anything she falls in love with. To achieve this, she generates a small, heart-shaped "pass" in her hand, which has the letter "R" on it, and then launches it at her target. Once the pass has been attached, she can transfer the target into an object with the command, "I permit you." The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the object she is transferring it into. She deactivates her ability by sneezing on the object, returning the ones she placed into it to normal. Additionally, if the container affected by Dollhouse is destroyed, its contents are forcibly ejected.  
**_Human Container_**  
-Riruka stabs a target with her gauntlets, and the "R" on her gauntlets glow, as light pours from where she stabbed the target. Then Riruka secretly hides herself inside the target. While the host still has control of their body and mind, Riruka has limited control of him or her as long as she is inside the target. When Riruka wants to leave the host, a sideways H with several dots appears on their chest and opens, propelling Riruka out. Additionally, while being inside the person, her presence can't be sensed and she has access to the person's thoughts. Whenever she enters or leaves the target, they fall unconscious as a result.  
**Dirty Boots (Dāti Būtsu)**  
-Jackie activates her Fullbring by rubbing her boots together. Upon activation, her boots extend further up her legs, armor is generated on her shoulders and forearms, a scarf is generated around her neck, and a dark-colored hat appears on her head with a cloth hanging in front of the right side of her face.  
**_Dirtiness-Enhanced Strength_**  
-The strength of Dirty Boots increases as they become dirtier, regardless of whether it is from mud, blood, or any other substance. With them, Jackie is able to use physical attacks strong enough to create tremors on the ground upon striking it.  
**_Enhanced Dirty Boots_**  
-In this form, the exhausts spew out a black liquid that bonds to her body like armor. The boots become only part of her power as now all the filth that covers her body's shroud becomes part of her power. Her strength is increased to the point that a simple striking force against the ground can cause large pieces of earth to break apart. Her speed is also greatly increased.  
**Invaders Must Die (Inveidāzu Masuto Dai)**  
-This power is activated by Yukio's handheld video game console and gives him access to a variety of abilities. He can only use this so long as his video game has battery power.  
**_Sealing_**  
-Yukio is able to seal people away in a tessellated box-like structure. While sealed, the person's Reiatsu is completely cut off from the outside world. This process is referred to as "Saving". Conversely, releasing people that have been "Saved" is referred to as "Loading".  
**_Creating His Own World_**  
-When the people inside are locked in another dimension, Yukio can control the game from the game screen. This power is useful when training, as he can use the video game world to give combatants HP, simulating real life battles while eliminating the risk of death and altering environmental conditions such as the weather, gravity and time progression, as well as different types of terrain. He can create separate areas within the video game world, allowing multiple people to train without affecting each other. Yukio can also make the daily necessities like tables, chairs, toothbrushes, soft beds and even tap water.  
**_Fast Forward_**  
-This ability allows Yukio to accelerate the flow of time inside the console. When Ichigo is training inside Yukio's game world, he experiences several days passing, but only 90 minutes pass in the outside world.  
**_Tracking_**  
-Yukio also has the ability to place a tracker on other people to help him find that person.  
**_Digital Radial Invaders_**  
-A small radar emerges from his arm armor, allowing him to create clones of whomever he desires in the real world.  
**_Chatrooms_**  
-Yukio has the ability to create several game world dimensions around his comrades and whomever they are fighting; allowing them to fight without others being able to interfere.  
**_Digital Blade_**  
-Yukio is able to create digital blades from anywhere that can attack opponents.  
**_Digital Missiles_**  
-Yukio can create missiles that create an explosion, even when cut by Tōshirō Hitsugaya.  
**_Digital Shield_**  
-Yukio uses his gauntlets to generate a shield that protects him from his opponent's attacks.  
**_Digital Monsters_**  
-Yukio can spawn monsters that he programmed to destroy his opponent in any part of his dimension, though at the risk of having them crush anything that gets in their way, including himself.  
**Book of the End (Bukku obu ji Endo)**  
-Tsukishima's Fullbring manifests itself in his bookmark, which he can transform into a katana that has a bookmark-shaped tsuba. Kūgo Ginjō remarks that Book of the End is a sword with high attack capability that can literally cut through anything.  
**_Falsification of History_**  
-Kūgo surmises that Tsukishima can insert his "presence" into the pasts of people he cuts with his sword. To those affected by this power it doesn't matter whether they trust him or not. To them Tsukishima was always a part of their past. From somewhere in their lives, as family, a friend or lover, he is deeply entrenched into their personal lives. By striking a second time, however, he can completely remove the history-altering effects of the first strike.  
**Right Arm of the Giant (Buraso Derecha De Higante)**  
-He covers his right arm all the way up to the shoulder in a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. Brazo Derecha de Gigante becomes a shield that extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm with the same intricate pattern as before, surrounding what appears to be Hollow-like teeth in the center and what appears to be a rose like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He also loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder, replaced with an hexagonal plate sitting over his shoulder. In this form, it is used for defense instead of offense (though it's still more powerful offensively than his original arm).[218] This is the true form of his right arm and its true that Sado says that "the soul of his Abuelo flows through his right arm," speaking metaphorically of his grandfather's teachings. What his abuelo taught him was to protect and that is why what dwells in his right arm is a defensive power.  
**_One Strike of the Giant/El Directo (Eru Direkuto)_**  
-A powerful special attack learned upon attaining the second form. The ends of Sado's shield opens up and charges up spiritual energy, appearing somewhat like the flaming exhaust from a car engine, and then he releases a huge blast of spiritual energy that he can use to augment his punches or simply as a concentrated medium to long-range attack.  
**Left Arm of the Devil (Buraso Isukieruda Deru Diaburo)**  
-He covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips of red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder and two more resembling claws extend over his chest. This is the offensive power within him.  
**_One Strike of the Devil/La Muerte (Ra Muerute)_**  
-A powerful special attack. His finger tips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, then he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating and upon contact, a huge skull-shape is created upon the surface behind the target. The power can easily defeat a Privaron Espada, and is most likely Sado's strongest attack, as it comes from the arm formed from Sado's will to attack, rather than defend.  
**Ichigo's Combat Pass**  
-Ichigo's Fullbring transforms to a solid outfit. A white armor covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet while a stripe runs across his face. Underneath this he wears a completely black bodysuit. A short sword grows from his badge which he hangs across his back. This form also changes the markings on his badge.  
**_Energy Blast_**  
-Using his first Fullbring, Ichigo is capable of unleashing spinning, propeller-like blasts of black spiritual energy. Ichigo compared the feeling of using these blasts to that of using Getsuga Tenshō. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as it can have anywhere from three to six blades on it. If fired in succession, the number of blades decreases, with the attack becoming more fragile with each one it loses. If the attack has anything less than three blades, it can be shattered with ease. Ichigo and Jackie Tristan both came to the conclusion that if he fires three shots in row, he leaves himself wide open to attack.  
**Time Tells No Lies (Taimu Teruzu Nō Raizu)**  
- This power works by allowing Giriko Kutsuzawa to set "timers," upon things and beings to which they are attached. These timers are linked to specific conditions that Giriko himself can set. But once the time period is established, however, not even Giriko himself can deactivate his Fullbring. If someone was brought out of the area before the prerequisite time period ends, then all people inside the area, and the area itself, would perish in the flames of time.  
**_Enlarged Form_**  
-By turning a knob, labeled by the number three, on his shoulder, Giriko further transforms into a a far more enlarged and muscular form, dwarfing even Kenpachi Zaraki in size; he also gains what looks like a Hollow hole on the left side of his chest with the hand of a clock coming out of it. He claims that his Time Tells No Lies now gives him enhanced strength the simpler the "clauses" become. He claims that his current contract is for the simplest, most "brutal strengthening of power"  
**Jackpot Knuckle (Jakkupotto Nakkuru)**  
- Moe Shishigawara's Fullbring is focused through a brass knuckle on his right hand. The knuckle has a pattern of three sevens in a row. By having anything come into contact with it, he is able to manipulate the probability of that and hit a jackpot. By punching Kūgo Ginjō's guard, he hit the jackpot and broke the handle.


End file.
